Lostlorn Forest
:まよいのもり redirects here. For the location in Kalos, see Kalos Route 20. For the anime-exclusive location, see Bewilder Forest. |translated_name=Bewilder Forest |image=Lostlorn Forest Summer B2W2.png |type=forest |location=North of |mapdesc=It was once known as a place where people got lost for no reason. |region=Unova |generation= }} Lostlorn Forest (Japanese: Bewilder Forest) is a small forest in the middle of Unova. It is connected to in the south, and is home to a female . During the first visit to Lostlorn Forest in , there is a standing in front of a mobile trailer. If talked to, he talks about the woman living in the mobile trailer who thinks living by herself quietly is more important than traveling around the world like he does, before he leaves. The mysterious woman inside the trailer can be interacted with, but won't say a word to the player. Event In order to catch Zoroark, the player will need one of the to activate a special in-game event. Approaching the trailer in Lostlorn Forest with one of the Shiny Legendary beasts in the party will initiate the event, causing the mysterious, silent woman to emerge from the trailer with a screeching growl and attack the player. When the battle starts, the player will suddenly face one of the normal-colored Legendary beasts that has a type advantage against the Shiny legendary beast in the player's party ( will face ). Once the non-Shiny Legendary beast receives damage, the will dissipate, revealing Zoroark. After the player catches or defeats Zoroark, the true expanse of Lostlorn Forest is revealed, and the same Backpacker reappears and becomes surprised that the suspicious woman was really a Zoroark in disguise, who was only protecting her home by deceiving both people and Pokémon using illusions. He then states that Zoroark reacted strongly to the Shiny Legendary beast in the player's party, and assumed that she may have been in some sort of a previous conflict with it. In , there is a Backpacker who speaks to the player about the Zoroark who lived in the forest, and gives out , which was locked behind an unreleased event in Black and White. However, he is actually a in . The event may not work if the player has a Legendary beast from a foreign country. Geography Lostlorn Forest is an ordinary, small dead-end area inside the central forests of Unova, which contradicts the rumors that people get lost there easily. In , once the player catches or defeats , the dead-end area is revealed to be an illusion, and Lostlorn Forest is shown to be a more wide open, windswept plain. In , a Hidden Grotto is located in the most northeastern part of the area. Items and )|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} and ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Serenity after defeating her|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ( in disguise) near tree stump, in northern part|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} }} Forrest after defeating him|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Murphy, in the northwest corner of the cliff (requires and ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Hidden Grotto }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Unfezant|yes|yes|yes|Rustling|22|all=5%|type1=Normal|type2=Flying}} |type1=Dark}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} |type1=Bug}} |type1=Bug}} |type1=Bug|type2=Fighting}} |type1=Bug|type2=Fighting}} |type1=Bug|type2=Flying}} |type1=Bug|type2=Grass}} Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2|520|Tranquill|♂| |None|510|Liepard|♂| |None|36=ユウリ|37=Yūri}} |1|568|Trubbish|♀| |None|36=シズコ|37=Shizuko}} |1|587|Emolga|♂| |None|36=モリト|37=Morito}} |5|636|Larvesta|♂| |None|127|Pinsir|♂| |None|214|Heracross|♂| |None|542|Leavanny|♂| |None|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|36=ムツオ|37=Mushio}} Trivia * Lostlorn Forest shares its Japanese name with Winding Woods (the subtitle of Kalos's Route 20) and Bewilder Forest (an -exclusive location in Sinnoh). This name is also used in many other Japanese RPGs for similar forests. * Despite Zoroark being able to be either gender and that it is more likely to be male, this Zoroark is always female. This is likely a reference to the female that appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * In Black and White, Lostlorn Forest is the only location where the chance of appearing in rustling grass is less than 50%. * Lostlorn Forest's waterfall is the only waterfall that can be in Black and White before defeating Ghetsis. * Lostlorn Forest is one of two forests to only have one entrance, the other being Berry Forest. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Bois des Illusions |de=Hain der Täuschung |it=Bosco Smarrimento |es_eu=Bosque de los Perdidos |ko=미혹의 숲 Mihok-yi Sup }} Category:Unova locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Forests de:Hain der Täuschung es:Bosque de los Perdidos fr:Bois des Illusions it:Bosco Smarrimento ja:まよいのもり zh:迷幻森林